


through (cyber)space

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean is a Softie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Online Relationship, Stressed Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows the only reason Sam isn't going to bust his ass for this is that he and Cas have been dating for over four years now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through (cyber)space

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #89: Internet

When Dean accepted the video call and Cas’ tear-streaked face appeared on his screen, he was at once enraged and worried.

“What happened?” he demanded, as the sound of hitching breath rattled through his speakers.

Cas shook his head, swiping a shirtsleeve over his face. “Nothing happened, Dean. It’s just been . . . a bad day. A _really_ bad day.”

As it did every time Cas appeared to him in this state, Dean’s chest filled a frantic, angry frustration. He always insisted to Cas that this – their meetings over Skype, the texting, the intermittent calls, the nearly-totally-online-relationship-thing – was enough for him, that Cas didn’t need to worry about Dean wanting _more,_ wanting a "real" boyfriend. And usually, it _was_ enough. But times like these, when all Dean wanted was to hold Cas in his arms and _take care of him,_ he really wished things were different.

“Now, you know that’s a crock of shit,” Dean said, trying to keep his voice level, gentle. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

For a minute or so, Cas remained stubbornly silent, tears slipping down onto the keyboard in front of him. Then he whispered, “I was fired today.”

Understanding gripped Dean’s chest like a vice. “Oh, babe . . .”

“And, and I just–” Cas breathed in deep, pressing a fist to his temple. “I’ve been looking for different employment for _ages,_ and there isn’t _anything,_ Dean. I don’t, I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

The treacherous words slammed out of him before he could even think to reel them back. “You could move here.”

Cas blinked, momentarily startled out of his tears. “You live in South _Dakota,_ Dean.”

“So?” Now that it was out in the open, Dean figured there was nothing left holding him back. Every wish and closely-kept secret came tumbling eagerly out. “You always said your job was all that was keeping you there. You don’t have any family close by. I’ve, I’ve got the space, Cas, I’ve got an extra room and everything–”

“You’d . . . are you really serious?” Cas’ tone was hopeful but brittle, like one wrong word would be enough to break him.

“As the fucking grave, man. Cas, I’ll be honest . . . I’ve been thinking about that for a while. You know . . . you, here, with me. Not because _this_ is unfulfilling, or whatever, but because it’d be great to wake up to you every morning.”

Cas’ face was shining in blueish light from his desktop screen, but Dean just _knew_ his boyfriend was blushing. “I . . . I think I’d like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh.” Tears now mostly dried, Cas smiled through at Dean. Then, his face fell. “Oh, but Dean, my cat . . .”

“What about her?”

“You’re allergic.”

Dean scoffed, confusion easily swept away on the wave of euphoria over Cas agreeing to _move in with him._ “You think a little cat hair is gonna scare me off? They make medication for that shit, babe.”

Everything they talked about after that was colored in the giddiness of this monumental decision, Cas’ excited babbling and smiles reducing Dean to goo on the inside. If Sammy could see them now, Dean knew the little shit would be spouting off about how Dean had always been soft, but at the moment, Dean couldn’t give less of a shit. 


End file.
